


Know Your Place

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Catlock, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jim, Spanking, Suspension, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always seems to come down to this, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [devileyedetective](http://devileyedetective.tumblr.com/) very belatedly as thanks for donating to help me go to Sherlock Seattle.

It always seems to come down to this, in the end. _Addiction_ would be a fairly apt description of the way Jim and Catlock behave with regards to one another. They need each other, though neither ever seems all that willing to admit it.

At present, Jim has his plaything properly at his mercy. Catlock’s nude and bound in hogtie fashion and suspended from the ceiling. He’s wriggling about, despite the strain on his limbs, but this only succeeds in making him spin in a lazy circle. Jim smiles wickedly as he takes a single step closer, reaching out with one hand to send him spinning faster in a way that makes Catlock _yowl._

“Oh, don’t be such a _baby,”_ Jim chides, grabbing for the chain where it’s connected to the leather cuffs around Catlock’s wrists and stilling him. It’s clear Catlock is dizzy, his ears pinned back and tail lashing. Jim eyes the latter thoughtfully, for a moment, before grabbing it in a way that makes Catlock yowl and hiss in protest.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Jim tosses out with annoyance, his free hand moving from the chain to give a lazy slap to one of Catlock’s cheeks. Maybe he should have just _gagged_ the kitty, after all.

Even though the slap makes him gasp, Catlock hasn’t lost his feisty attitude in the slightest.

“Make me,” comes the goading retort, and Jim smiles tightly in response.

“That’s a _dangerous_ thing to tell a murderous criminal mastermind, pet,” Jim coos, releasing the tail in his hand. This time, when his hand strikes out, it’s to give a stinging slap to Catlock’s rump. The little slut’s clearly _enjoying_ himself, though. Were it not for the combination cock ring and ball stretcher Jim had put on him, he’s fairly certain Catlock would have come by now.

Naturally, Catlock seems unconcerned. He actually smirks smugly, that annoying tail of his swaying languidly. Jim’s lips twitch toward a frown, displaying his own irritation. He really is always on the verge of _killing_ his pet, not just fucking him.

“You’re expecting my cock down your throat, aren’t you?” Jim purrs, and the way Catlock has to suppress a shiver and the way his eyes _darken_ makes it clear he’s right. Jim chuckles in a way that makes his captive seemingly second-guess his own assumptions.

“ _Boring_.” Jim pulls away, spinning theatrically to approach his truly _terrifying_ array of toys, tools, and equipment. Though he hears a disgruntled sound of protest from somewhere behind him, Jim chooses to ignore Catlock in favour of picking up, and discarding, countless implements.

At last, Jim plucks his weapon of choice and a bottle of lube from the table and casually strolls back over to Catlock, who’s staring at the gag dangling from Jim’s finger with hostility and displeasure.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Did I _ask_ what you want?” Jim responds almost sweetly, before backhanding Catlock with a casual flick of his wrist.

“I think _this_ little joy will remind you of your place. It’s called the _Humiliator._ A personal favourite of mine, and you should really be _grateful_ that I’m not using a different attachment—such as the _toilet_ brush.” Catlock’s ears go flat against his skull at that, and he lets out a low, feline growl. Even the dildo attachment Jim currently has in place on the gag is apparently more than the kitty was willing to tolerate.

Too bad for him.

“Now open _wide_ ,” Jim instructs with that saccharine sing-song voice of his. When Catlock refuses, Jim simply rolls his eyes and swiftly pinches his nose shut. There’s only so much struggling Catlock can do, bound and suspended as he is, and his impotent flailing only uses up his oxygen faster. Finally, he’s forced to open his mouth to gasp for air, and Jim swiftly shoves the gag into place and releases Catlock’s nose in one smooth motion. His fingers deftly buckle the Humiliator into place. He doesn’t bother locking the device. Catlock won’t be able to get it off either way.

 Humming _Bach’s Brandenburg Concerto No. 3_ merrily under his breath, Jim works to lower Catlock almost to ground level with the pulley he used to haul him up in the first place. Catlock’s struggling still, of course, but it’s not as if he can _do_ anything when he’s still hogtied.

“ _There_ we are…” Ignoring Catlock’s muffled growls and complaints, Jim begins to casually undress himself. He takes his time, folding each garment and setting it aside, but once he gets down to his boxers it’s clear _just_ how aroused he is right now. When Catlock sees it too, he goes still, and Jim smirks as he squeezes himself through the slightly dampened silk fabric.

“Don’t start salivating too freely, darling. You _aren’t_ getting your mouth on my cock anytime soon.” Catlock makes another unhappy noise at that, which simply makes the criminal chuckle.

Soon, Jim’s stepping out of his boxers as well, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach and leaving a smear of clear precum against it. Jim _tsks_ , swiping a single digit over the viscous fluid and drawing it into his mouth a second later with a noise of pleasure.

Mostly, though, Jim ignores his own cock for the time being in favour of settling onto his knees, thighs spread wide. Grabbing the bottle of lubricant from nearby, he pops the cap and squeezes out enough to coat three fingers. Reaching behind himself, then, in a manner that just _looks_ awkward and uncomfortable, Jim swiftly pushes all three digits inside him and _groans_.

If Catlock was aroused before, it’s nothing compared to how badly he _needs_ Jim now. His own cock’s almost grazing the floor, and Catlock desperately tries to rock his hips in a way that’ll give him some amount of friction even against the cold, unforgiving concrete. Jim laughs, breathless, eyes dark beneath his lashes as he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of his arse.

“Poor kitten. You don’t _like_ being ignored, do you?” Even gagged, Catlock can still whine loudly enough to prove Jim right, but Jim’s not willing to let him off the hook just yet -- in either sense of the word.

Jim’s an impatient prick, as always, and enough of a power bottom slut that he doesn’t really need much prep, anyway. Withdrawing his fingers, Jim wrinkles his nose at the stickiness that coats them and swiftly wipes them on Catlock’s bare shoulder. Now, Jim has only to turn around so his arse is facing toward the dildo attached to Catlock’s gag and grab a handful of Catlock’s hair so he can shove himself brutally back onto it.

“ _Fuck_.” The word explodes from Jim, his cock twitching at the sudden, delicious sense of fullness. Experienced as he is at this, Jim still has to give himself a moment, breathing shallowly, before he starts rocking back against the dildo buried in his arse.

Eventually, for all his panting and groaning and fucking himself back on the dildo attached to Catlock’s face, Jim has to pull himself off and lie on his back instead. This new position allows him to pull Catlock toward him more easily and frees up a hand to pinch and twist his own _terribly_ sensitive nipples before he grasps his cock.

Oblivious now to what Catlock does or doesn’t think of how he’s being used, Jim fucks and strokes himself with brutal intent. It doesn’t take long at all before Jim plunges over the edge, screaming himself almost hoarse as his cock shoots his semen nearly to his chin. By the time he’s wrung the last dribble from his prick, Jim’s flushed and panting, damn near _trembling._ Almost thirty seconds pass before he trusts himself enough to speak, eyes flicking down to where Catlock's _definitely_ trembling.

“Now then, _kitty._ Let’s see if you’ve learned your lesson.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://scottpauldesigns.com/the-humiliator-gag-system/) is the Humilator Gag referenced. I want one so bad.


End file.
